


Asylum - Your Screams For Help Will Go Unheard

by kinkymastermind (writingcreature)



Series: Concept Art [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fan Art, Hurt Steve McGarrett, M/M, Steve McGarrett whump, Steve McGarrett-Centric, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 22:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingcreature/pseuds/kinkymastermind
Summary: What if McGarrett goes MIA and is locked up in an abandoned Asylum where he’s tortured? His team is clueless about his whereabouts. No one will hear Steve’s screams… Will they come for his rescue in time? This is a cover art for a fan fic idea.





	Asylum - Your Screams For Help Will Go Unheard

[](http://mycoven.net/index.php?seite=display&img=i417bozxd3)


End file.
